


there's beautiful (then there's you)

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, Soulmate AU, but hopefully my little twist hasn't been done yet, there are probably a heap of fics based off this colour soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anya, come on, this isn’t funny.”</p><p>Anya placed one hand over her chest and tried to hold back her laughter. “It kind of is, Lexa.” She paused. “The first time you decide to get, for lack of a better word, shit-faced, you end up meeting your soulmate and now you don’t even remember who it was.”</p><p>or the soulmate au where the world is black and white until you meet <i>the one</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Despite the fact that she was hungover Lexa could feel that something was _different._ She was not ready to open her eyes but there were three things she was most certain of. First, she was in her own room, sprawled across her queen sized bed (thank god). Secondly, she had a raging headache which would definitely be attributed to the massive hangover she was currently carrying. And thirdly, she was going to kill Anya.  

Eyes still shut she aimlessly reached over to her bedside table, in search for her phone. Once she had it, she opened her eyes to check the time and immediately threw her phone across the room, ultimately cracking her screen. “OH MY GOD!” she yelled, shutting her eyes again.

Her breathing became heavy, deep and more rapid. She sat up straight, eyes still closed. “1… 2… 3… 4… 5…” she whispered with each breath. Slowly Lexa opened her eyes and there they were… the colours. Her eyes darted straight to her opened window, the colour of the sky being the first she really took in. It was a calming colour, Lexa noticed, allowing her a moment to ease her heart rate. She took a few deeps breaths before slowly looking around her room. There wasn’t much colour, a few pops here and there.

Slowly she got out of bed and picked up her phone. “Shit…” she whispered as she traced the crack along the screen. Lexa made her way to her living room, taking gentle steps as if the floor was going to fall through any moment. She ran her fingers across her bookshelf, photo frames and furniture, not sure if she was crazy to think that she could _feel_ the colours.

Lexa called Anya, still wondering aimlessly around her living room.

“You better have a good reason for calling me this early,” Anya groaned as she picked up the phone. “It’s 8 in the bloody morning on a Sat-”

“I see colours,” Lexa interrupted. She heard a gasp come from the other end of the phone so she continued. “I can’t believe you convinced me to drink last night. Now i’m seeing colours which meant that I met my soulmate and I don’t even remember who she is.”

Anya started to laugh over the phone. She couldn’t help it though; she was kind of a bitch pre-coffee.

“Anya, come on, this isn’t funny.”

Anya placed one hand over her chest and tried to hold back her laughter. “It kind of is, Lexa.” She paused. “The first time you decide to get, for lack of a better word, shit-faced, you end up meeting your soulmate and now you don’t even remember who it was.”

“I didn’t decide to ‘get shit-faced’ you challenged me! And you know I don’t back away from a challenge… God this is so embarrassing.” Lexa sighed.

“It’s okay,” Anya reassured, followed by another small chuckle. “Look chances are your soulmate is one of Octavia’s friends so it can’t be too hard to find out who it is. Since i’m up why don’t we grab breakfast or brunch or whatever and then go see Lincoln and Octavia to see-” Anya stopped, realising that Lexa had gone oddly quiet over the phone.

It was true, Lexa had started to daze off, admiring the colours around her. She didn’t know what any of the colours were just yet but experiencing the colours for the first time was a once in a lifetime experience. “Anya…” Lexa trailed off.

“Yeah?”

Lexa ran her finger across her bookshelf again, looking at the photos that sat there. “What was your favourite colour?”

“Red,” Anya smiled. She quickly realised that Lexa wouldn’t have known what the colour looked like yet so she continued. “It’s the colour of apples… well apples are also green but you only eat the red ones.” Lexa walked over to her fruit bowl and picked up an apple. “It’s the colour that most people associate with love, but also desire, passion, strength, anger…”

Lexa took a bite into the apple and smiled. “I can see it.. It’s a strong colour, isn’t it?” Anya hummed in response and Lexa smiled once again. “It’s very... _you.”_

“What about you? Any colours that have caught your eye?”

That was easy for Lexa. Having only been awake for a short time, she already knew what her favourite colour was. Taking another bite into her apple she walked over to the window. “The colour of the sky.”

Anya smiled, turning in her bed to look out her window. “Blue,” she smiled.

“Blue,” Lexa repeated. “Blue is my favourite colour.”

“That was _her_ favourite colour too…”

Lexa went back to sit on her couch. “Do you miss it? The colours?” she asked, taking another bite of her apple.

“I do.”

Anya use to see the colours. She had met her soulmate almost 2 years ago. Lena was a welcomed whirlwind in Anya’s life, the two of them always kept each other on their toes. She was the morning light, full of hope and the promise that she’ll be there the next day no matter what. She was also the moon. A reminder that even in the darkest of times, there was still light, still hope. It’s been 8 months since Anya had lost Lena.

Anya moved in her bed to lie flat on her back, letting out a small sigh. “Sometimes I catch a glimpse of blue, but when I take another look, it was just my imagination.”

“I’m so sorry. We don’t have to talk about this if-”

“No” Anya cut in. “It’s okay, really. You just met your soulmate… kind of. This is an exciting time for you, meeting Lena was the best thing that happened to me but i’m kind of jealous of your soulmate story,” she laughed. “Why don’t we go grab some food and then go see Lincoln and Octavia?”

Lexa leaned back into her couch, “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up just after 8:30am to a very quiet apartment. It wasn’t a surprise; Raven (her roommate and best friend) could sleep all day if no one woke her up. Her room was still fairly dark, since the sun rose on the other side of the building. Clarke felt off this morning, but just attributed it to the hangover she was carrying.

Clarke had just returned home after nearly a year abroad, just in time for Octavia and Lincoln’s engagement party. Just over a year ago she lost her dad in a workplace accident. She was with her mum when it happened; the two of them were having lunch when suddenly Abby froze.

_“Mum? What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, concerned._

_Abby starred off into the distance. Her breaths became unsteady with every second that passed and the sinking feeling in her gut felt like it weighed a tonne. Clarke reached over to squeeze her mother’s hand. “Mum…”_

_Abby closed her eyes and shook her head. Her gut told her what was happening but she didn’t want to believe it. She saw Jake just earlier this morning. Another squeeze of her hand from her daughter and Abby opened her eyes. She looked into her daughter’s eyes, where she once saw the sky; she now saw shades of grey._

_When Clarke met her mother’s eyes, she could see the difference. It was very subtle, and probably more intuition, but she had a good feeling about what had just happened. Clarke immediately called for the waiter and paid for the bill. Just as they were leaving the restaurant Abby got the call she was dreading._

_The funeral for Jake Griffin was held the next Friday._

_Clarke and Abby left for Australia the following week, home was just not home anymore._

_Two months had passed before Abby returned._

_Clarke however wasn't ready just yet. Instead of returning with her mother, she travelled the world, finding jobs in local bars and coffee shops to sustain herself. She fell in love with the people she met, the food she had, the new cultures she was exposed to and the memories she made. She kept in close contact with her mum and a few of her closest friends, who all understood that this was something Clarke needed._

_The first time Clarke wanted to return home was when Octavia told her that she was engaged. In that moment there was a sinking feeling in her gut, she missed her best friends, she missed her mum, she missed_ home.

Clarke stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes most of the way. It wasn’t till she settled in front of the mirror when she tasted blood on her lips. She looked up to the mirror and gasped; and not because she had a cut lip. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and towards Raven’s room.

“Raven! Raven! Raven!” she yelled, banging on the door.

“Whaaaaat,” Raven mumbled.

Clarke barged through the door and jumped onto the bed, shaking her best friend. “Raven!”

Raven groaned and turned on her back. “This better be a life or death-” Raven stopped, taking a good look at her best friend for the first time. “OMG CLARKE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LIP?!” The brunette sat up, bringing one hand to Clarke’s chin, turning her head to either side to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else.

“I don’t know,” she smiled. “But that’s not the important thing right now.”

Raven quirked an eyebrow.

“I see them,” Clarke smiled.

“See what?” It was still too early for Raven to be thinking this hard.

Clarke’s smile was still wide. “The colours, I see them.”

That definitely caught Raven’s attention. “Damn girl – who is it?” she smiled.

Clarke moved to lie besides her best friend. “I don’t know. I was very drunk last night but oh my god Raven, the colours…” Clarke trailed off, admiring the colours in Raven’s room.

Raven laughed. “I can’t believe how chill you are about this. Don’t you kind of want to run out and find who it is?”

Clarke sighed happily. “Oh i’m freaking out on the inside, trust me. But the colours Raven… I just… You can’t explain it.”

“The artist in you must be gleaming.”

Clarke simply hummed in response. She'd read stories about artists who have met their soulmates and how it sparked something inside them they never knew they gad. Maybe she was crazy, but she could feel the change. Clarke’s mind was running a million miles a minute.

She looked around Raven’s room. The first thing she noticed was that Raven’s favourite jacket was a similar to the colour of the blood on her lips. Clarke subconsciously licked her lips and squirmed at the taste.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Raven laughed. “And since you woke me up you can get some breakfast going.”

Both girls head into the bathroom and Raven cleans Clarke’s cut lip, ensuring that it isn't anything serious. When they both agree it’s not, Clarke starts on breakfast as Raven sits by the counter, checking her notifications.

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

Clarke cracks eggs into the fry pan, “Not really… I remember getting to the house and you and Octavia almost tackling me to the ground.”

Raven let out a small laugh as she looked up from her phone, “IN OUR DEFENCE, WE HAVENT SEEN YOU IN OVER A YEAR.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Clarke smiled over her shoulder. “And then after that everyone just kept calling for shots, I don’t even remember how we got home.”

“Lincoln called us an Uber. I was pretty drunk too but obviously not as much as you. I remember you singing _I see the light_ in the car and yelling _I SEE COLOURS_ the whole ride back, but obviously I was too tired to take you seriously,” Raven laughed.

Clarke moved the cooked eggs onto a plate and started win the bacon. “It has to be one of Lincoln’s friends right?”

“That’s my best bet,” Raven nodded. “We can go see them later today if you’d like. I have to go see Monty first. But there is someone out there possibly freaking out that they’re seeing the colours and not knowing who their soulmate is, so it can’t be too hard to find them.”

Clarke smiled as she moved to toast some bread. “Sound good, I'll drop by my mum’s as you see Monty and we can meet after?”

Raven nodded in response and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Clarke soon finished making the rest of her breakfast and sat beside her best friend. They eat and talk about the previous night, trying to figure out what happened, or _who_ happened to Clarke during the party. But it’s a dead end as Raven doesn’t recall where her friend was for most of the night anyways.

Just over an hour later, both girls are just about ready leave. Raven grabs the spare set of apartment keys and gives them to Clarke, “I’ll give you a call when I done at Monty’s.”

“Sounds good” Clarke smiled, as she accepted the keys.

 

* * *

 

It takes Lexa unusually long to get ready to go out, constantly distracted by the colours surrounding her. Opening her wardrobe, she isn't surprised when it was mostly blacks, greys, whites and blues. She picked out a few items of clothing that stand out; remembering the first days Anya had seen colours.

_“You seriously need to wear more colours.”_

_“You have like THREE different colours in your wardrobe”_

_“No you can't buy that!”  -_ _"Why? Because it’s another black item of clothing!”_

_"Y_ _our new year’s resolution should be to wear more colours.”_

Lexa laughed at the memory and opted to stick to black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and her leather jacket. Having received a text from Anya letting her know that she’ll be at the cafe in half an hour, Lexa quickly braided her hair and made her way out. She decided to take the 20 minute walk to the cafe, giving her more a chance to explore the colours that surrounded her.

As she walked she noticed that the sky was a slightly darker shade then it was when she woke up. A familiar flash of red passed by as a firetruck drove past. Coming to an intersection she watched the traffic lights change to red – which saw the cars coming to a slow stop. The pedestrian crossing signalled for everyone to cross, and Lexa couldn’t help but marvel at how different, yet the same, everything was. Her favourite place soon became the flower shop that was right next to the café. Lexa stood out front, admiring the range of flowers and colours that she saw. Her gaze soon met that of a familiar face inside, the door opening not ten seconds later.

“Hey stranger.”

“Costia, hi,” Lexa smiled as she leaned in for a quick hug. “You look well.”

Pulling back from the hug, Costia quirked an eyebrow. She leaned in ever so closely to look at the eyes that she had such fond memories of. They might not have been soulmates but they did love each other at one point. There was an extra glimmer in Lexa’s green eyes, it was a very subtle change but it could only mean one thing. A wide grin soon appeared.

Now it was Lexa’s turn to quirk an eyebrow, “What?”

“I can see it in your eyes, Lexa,” Costia smiled. “You met your soulmate…”

Lexa sighed, “Yeah…” as she trailed off.

“Wait what’s wrong?”

“I…” Lexa paused, still embarrassed about the whole situation. “I don’t actually know who it is.”

Costia let out a small hearty laugh. When Lexa slightly shrugged, Costia placed one hand over her heart, “God – you’re being serious aren’t you?”

Lexa nodded. “I went to a party last night and got very drunk. I don’t remember much, if anything and woke up seeing the colours.”

“I would have never have guessed you’d end up with a soulmate story like that. I hope you find her soon though,” she smiled, her voice laced with a hint of sadness. Oh how they hoped they were soulmates; that maybe the colours would appear later. They were good together and there was no doubt that they loved each other. But that’s not how this life worked. It was a mutual decision to end things but they prolonged it for as long as they could. But in doing this they realised that it wasn’t going to hurt any less in the future, it actually would have hurt a lot more (and it did).

“Yeah, I should probably…” Lexa pointed towards the café, to make sure she got a table before Anya arrived. “I’m meeting Anya and want to make sure we get a table.”

“Of course,” Costia smiled. She reached down towards the bucket of flowers, picking out a small bouquet of blue irises and handing them over to Lexa.

Lexa shook head her slightly, “Oh I can’t take them.” But Costia doesn’t budge, still offering the flowers. “At least let me pay for it.”

“Just take the flowers Lex, I saw you eyeing them from inside the store. You can buy me coffee another day. I want to hear how this story ends.” Her voice was soft, reassuring.

Lexa accepted the flowers. “Deal,” she smiled, bringing Costia in for another hug. “I’ll talk to you later.”

The two women wave their goodbyes, Costia walking over to greet another one of her customers and Lexa walking into the café, smelling her bouquet. She asked for a table for two and waited for Anya to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Pulling up into her childhood home, Clarke couldn’t help but be captivated by the colours surrounding her house. The house was located just outside the city, in a nice quiet suburban area. It was spring so the trees stood tall, filled with leaves as they swayed with the wind and the flowers in the garden popped full of colour. The memories that were made here, with her dad, started to come back. But she doesn’t find herself becoming sad, instead she smiled to herself.

She turned to the front porch, where her mum had just opened the door. “Clarke!”

Clarke waved to her mum, turned off the engine and exited her car. Almost immediately she’s being engulfed into hug by the older Griffin. “Hey mum,” she mumbled, burying herself into the hug.

Abby’s grip only tightened around her daughter. It’s been a year since she’s seen Clarke. Sure they've skyped on countless occasions but nothing could beat the real thing. “I’m so happy you’re back.”

“Me too,” Clarke replied.

Abby slowly broke away from the hug, leaving her hands on Clarke’s shoulders to take a good look at her daughter. That’s when she saw it, the sparkle in her daughter’s eyes. Call it mother’s intuition, but Abby knew immediately that Clarke had met her soulmate. She couldn't help the grin that appeared, but she doesn’t say anything, not yet. “Let’s go inside, I have something for you.”

Clarke let her mum grab her hand and eagerly drag them inside. Shutting the door behind them, Clarke stepped into the house, as if it was the first time she’d been there. Everything felt new with the colours.

Abby ran upstairs, “I’ll be back in a minute sweet heart” she called out.

Clarke wandered down the hallway, running her fingers along the brick layered walls. The photos that hang there were full of colour; full of _life._ She closed her eyes and played out those memories in her mind thinking that they’d be in colour, but they weren't. She took another look at the pictures and just shook her head.

“It’s a little overwhelming at first,” Abby says, leaning against the wall holding a wooden box. She tilted her head towards the kitchen, gesturing for Clarke to follow.

“What is?” Clarke asked, playing dumb. She really didn’t want to have to explain her soulmate story, not at least until she’s met the person herself. She couldn’t even imagine how a conversation like that would play out. _Hey mum, yeah im back after a year and I met my soulmate last night but I got so drunk I don’t even know who it is._

Abby raised an eyebrow as she took a seat; carefully placing the box down on the table. “Clarke… a mother knows everything,” she smiled. “So we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Clarke sighed; there was no escaping this now. She moved to sit across from her mother and offered a shaky smile.

“Oh no, what is it?”

“Well… I got back yesterday and went to O’s engagement party…” Abby hummed as she followed so Clarke continued. “And well the guys being guys kept calling for shots and who am I to say no?” Both women let out a small chuckle. “So I may have gotten quite intoxicated last night –”

Abby laughed at her daughter’s choice of words. “You got drunk, Clarke. You can say that, you’re an adult.”

“Yes I got drunk,” Clarke corrected. “So much so that I woke up seeing the colours and having no recollection of who my soulmate is.” She dropped her head slightly, embarrassed.

The older Griffin placed a hand on her daughter’s cheek, letting out a small laugh. “Oh sweet heart. Never have I heard such a soulmate story.”

“Mum this isn’t funny. The only thing I know is that there’s a _possibility_ it’s one of Lincoln’s friends. No name, no memory, not even a gender!”

Abby moved her hand down to hold Clarke’s. Giving a light squeeze she offered a reassuring smile, “You’ll find each other eventually.”

Clarke sighed, “Raven and I are going to Octavia's later so hopefully I’ll find some answers soon."

Abby nodded. “I want to meet this person as soon as you find them, Clarke.”

“Oh god,” Clarke joked. Shifting her eyes to the box her mum had brought down, the curiosity soon got the better of her. “So what’s in the box?”

Her mum pushed the wooden box towards her. When Clarke brought it closer she can tell it’s been handmade. The top of the box had “CG” engraved in the middle with a border running along just an inch from the edge. Clarke traced her initials, her heart racing a little bit faster. She’s seen a box like this before. Her mum had exactly one like it, except with her initials engraved on the front. “Dad…?” Clarke choked out.

“He made the box for you, took him nearly 6 weeks because he was so picky about how he wanted it open.” A smile grew across Abby’s face as the memories come rushing back. “Something for when you find your soulmate. Open it.”

Clarke opened the box to reveal three layers unfolding. The metal fixture creaks a little as she opened it up all the way. What unfolded was a box filled completely with art supplies. Everything was so… colourful, more so than what Clarke’s seen already because it seemed like all the colours were condensed into this one box.

“It took us three years to fill this box,” Abby smiled.

Clarke ran her fingers along the top layer first. The pencils rolled in there spot at her touch.

“We got those pencils in Italy. Each one carefully handcrafted by a little old man who spends his day drawing and making pencils. You can take off the first layer of the box to better see the second.”

The first layer came off easily. Setting it aside carefully Clarke returned to the box. About two thirds of the layer was covered in a black sheet of paper. The third that wasn’t covered had sketching pencils Clarke had only dreamed of owning. “Mum… these pencils they’re…” she trailed off, because the pencils in front of her could pay for 2 weeks’ worth of groceries. The tears were starting to form but she made no attempt to hold them back, she didn’t need to, not here.

“Yeah, we know. But when Raven told us about these pencils you saw at the art convention your dad and I went to get them for you.” Abby scooted her chair closer, enough so that she could wrap her arm around her daughter and kiss the side of her head. The Griffin women remain like this for a moment, Abby passing a tissue to Clarke. “You’re alright sweetie,” she reassured, tightening her grip around her daughter slightly.

Clarke nodded, as she wiped her tears away. She couldn’t find the words at this time. She goes to move away the black paper that covered the rest of the layer. Under it she found an array of coloured charcoal, each one separated into individual slots to ensure they don’t touch. Clarke grabbed the tissue once again and wiped a few more tears. “These are so… they’re so. I –” Lost in her own words she turned to her mum, hoping she’d get the message. _I love you. Thank you._

Abby can see it in her daughter’s eyes; what she’s trying to say. She gave a small smile, “There’s still one more layer.”

Clarke takes in a deep breath and removed the second layer, placing it carefully next to the first. The bottom layer is the deepest of the three – filled with a lot more things that the first two. Clarke first took out three paint palettes, immediately recognising that they were the same brand of watercolours her dad use to paint with. Inside the bottom layer also had a range of paintbrushes and a few other nifty art supplies. She doesn’t go through them all but instead moved herself to pull her mum into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Abby returned the hug, nothing else said because nothing really needs to be said. Eventually the two start putting the layers back into the box and it’s not until Clarke is about to close it she sees a message engraved on the inside of the lid. “ _To our beautiful daughter. May your life be as colourful as this box. Love, mum and dad.”_

“I miss him,” Clarke whispered, closing the box, tracing her initials again.

“Me too.”

The Griffin women move to the outside patio where they spend the rest of their morning. Abby simply marvels at her daughter, watching her try the pencils and charcoal from the art box. Whenever Clarke was focused on a drawing, she’d bite her tongue ever so slightly and this time was no different. That’s when Abby realised that there was a cut on her daughter’s lip.

“Oh my god Clarke.” Abby leaned in slightly, lifting her daughter’s chin to inspect the cut. “What happened to your lip?”

Clarke offered a weak smile in response.

“You don’t know, do you?” Abby sighed. “This is one soulmate story, let me tell you.”

Clarke returned to her drawing and smiled. “Tell me about it.”

A couple more minutes pass of mindless chatter between the two women. Its easy conversation, like no time has passed at all. But at the same time Clarke shared the stories from the year she’s had. It’s been one hell of a ride and she couldn’t be happier with the experiences she’s had. As she finished her sketch she heldit up for her mum, “What do you think?”

Abby immediately recognised the sketch of one of the last photos they had as a family. It was a simple Sunday evening and Jake, Abby and Clarke were playing poker right where they were currently sitting. 

_“All in!” Jake yelled as he pushed all his chips into the centre of the table._

_“Dad,” Clarke sighed. “It’s literally the first round.”_

_“Go big or go home, kid” he laughed, taking a sip of his beer. He looks to his wife, raising both his eyebrows. “You in?”_

_“Oh no, I fold,” Abby laughed, throwing her cards into the centre of the table._

_Jake returned to his daughter, smirking. “What do you say? Think your cards can beat mine?”_

_“Ah what the hell,” Clarke sighed, “All in.” Clarke pusheed all her chips into the centre of the table._

_Abby revealed the dealer’s hand and Jake yelled a triumphant “YES!” as the last card is turned over. He won with a full house – three aces and two kings whereas Clarke only had double eights._

_Clarke immediately slumped back into the chair with her arms folded across her chest. “I hate you, you know that?”_

_Jake couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, pulling all the chips towards him. “Come on Clarke, I didn’t raise you to be a sore loser.” He looked to his daughter who’s still frowning, “Aww, grumpy Clarke.” He took out his phone and held it up so he can take a selfie with his wife and daughter. “Smile Clarke!”_

_Clarke doesn’t smile but frowns even more. Jake’s smiling from ear to ear and Abby’s caught in a middle of laugh._

_That would be the last family photo they ever took._

Abby took the drawing from her daughter and traced the lines with her fingers. “This is beautiful, Clarke.”

“Mum… what was your favourite colour?” Clarke asked nervously.

Abby smiled and put the drawing aside. Running her fingers along the pencils she grabbed the one that had ‘violet’ engraved into it. “This one," she smiled. “They say that your favourite colour is linked to your soulmate in a way.”

“Dad’s favourite flowers were violets,” Clarke said, as she started a new sketch with the violet pencil. “What was dad’s favourite colour?”

“Orange.”

Immediately Clarke let out a small chuckle. “Is it because you love oranges?”

Abby nodded. “It’s as simple as that. So is it too early to ask what your favourite colour is?”

Clarke shook her head. “Nope.” She ran her fingers along the pencils, picking one up from the middle section. “Green…” she read on the pencil.

“Ah the colour of life and rebirth.”

“I don’t know what it is about this colour but I look at it and I feel… _safe._ Which is absurd because it’s just a colour but I’ve been bombarded with all these colours in such a short amount of time, it’s overwhelming, you know? But whenever I look out to the trees or simply the grass I feel... I don't know... it’s an indescribable feeling.”

Abby reached over a gives her daughter’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “That’s what finding your soulmate feels like sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa ordered the most colourful dish she could based off the pictures in the menu, she just couldn’t get enough of the colours. Like a kid in a candy store, she felt like she had the world at her finger tips.

“You’re quite literally glowing” Anya laughed before taking a sip of her coffee.

“It’s all just so…” Lexa looks around the café before returning the smile to Anya, “It’s just so beautiful.”

“Just want till you meet your soulmate, that’s when the real fun begins” she smirked. Anya watched as Lexa looked around the room, mesmerised by everything. She couldn’t help but smile as the memories of her own soulmate story come back. Anya met Lena on her usual morning run, accidently bumping into the girl as she rounded a corner. She didn’t end up running that morning, instead the two spent 2 hours walking through the park, admiring the colours and each other.

Once their food arrived Lexa’s almost about to dig in when Anya put her hand just above the dish. “What the hell Anya?”

“You don’t want to Instagram your first meal?” she asked. 

Lexa’s eyes widen, “Oh my god,” she whispered, immediately taking out her phone. “I can’t believe that slipped my mind.”

Once Lexa gets her photo both women dig into their food.

“I still hate you for getting me to drink last night,” Lexa said, poking through her fruit salad.

Anya simply shrugged, “It’s not my problem you don’t know how to hold your liquor.”

“You know how competitive I can be!” Lexa laughed. “You’re meant to prevent these things from happening, not help cause them.”

“I’m giving you your lost college years. All you did was eat, sleep and study.” Anya paused. “Wait why are we talking about your drinking? Don’t we have more pressing issues to discuss?”

“Like the fact that I met my soulmate last night and don’t remember who it is?” Anya nodded. “Right, yeah we should probably get back to that.”

Anya laughed at Lexa’s very tense tone. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. Just remember there’s someone out there who’s probably in the same situation as you.

“That helps no one,” Lexa deadpanned.

The rest of the meal goes by quickly. The two talk about what they remember of the party with Anya narrowing Lexa’s soulmate to; “some blonde”, “the chick with the dragon tattoo” or “the girl with the glasses.”

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “You’re literally no help, you know that right?”

“I know," Anya laughed. “Let’s go to Lincoln’s. Let’s go find you your soulmate!”

 

It’s fairly quiet when they reach Lincoln’s beach house. It was nearing 1pm and it didn’t look like anyone was home. Anya knocked loudly, for a good five minutes before Octavia emerged at the door, still half asleep. “What the fuck, Anya. Why do you got to be so loud?” Octavia moved aside so Anya and Lexa could enter.

The three women walked towards the kitchen, with Anya and Lexa taking a seat at the counter and Octavia starting a pot of coffee. “Where’s Lincoln?” Anya asked.

“Here,” Lincoln yawned, walking into the kitchen to give a kiss on Octavia’s forehead. “What are you guys doing here so early?”

“It’s nearly 1, Lincoln” Lexa pointed out.

Anya scoffs; this was not the time for small talk. “Lexa found her soulmate last night and she doesn’t remember who she is.”

Both Lincoln and Octavia’s eyes widen. Lincoln stepped forward, “Say again?”

“Lexa found her soulmate last night and she was so shitfaced she doesn’t remember who it is,” Anya repeated, a smirk growing as she Lexa buried her head in her hands.

“God this is so embarrassing,” Lexa mumbled.

Octavia pours a cup of coffee and places the cup in front of Lexa. She moves around the kitchen, picking up a bottle of vodka which was still half full and placed it in front of Lexa too, “Just in case,” she winked.

"I hate you," Lexa groaned. 

Anya offered to order pizza for Lincoln and Octavia to wake them up a little so they could talk about who Lexa’s soulmate could be. When they realise that there isn’t any soft drink left in the house Lexa drew the short straw and is assigned to go out and buy some. Mainly because Octavia and Lincoln were still nursing their hangovers and well Anya said she wasn’t going to do it.

 

* * *

 

With a change of plans Raven had actually ended up in the neighbourhood where Lincoln and Octavia lived. She took the short 5 minute walk to the house. When she got to the door she saw the door was slightly ajar so she stuck her head in slightly, “Hello?”

“Out here Raven!” she heard Octavia called out.

Raven smiled and entered the house, closing the door behind her. She made her way towards the back patio where Lincoln, Octavia and Anya were sitting. Immediately she jogged over to the table, took a seat and grinned. “You’re never going to guess what’s happened to Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke left her mother’s house just before 1pm with the promise that she’d call once she found her soulmate. She had just gotten message from Raven asking if they could just meet at Octavia’s since she was already in the area. Fortunately Clarke had a good sense of direction (and a GPS) which made getting to Octavia’s fairly easy.

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding?!” Octavia laughed. “CLARKE AND LEXA?" 

Anya raised an eyebrow. “Wait this Clarke – is the Clarke you’ve been talking about the past year? She’s actually a real person? I was convinced she was a figment of your imagination.” Neither Anya or Lexa had met Clarke yet (obviously) since they moved into town only 8 months ago – whilst Clarke was in the middle of her… holiday.

Lincoln leaned back in his chair, “Huh… If you think about it, I can totally see it. Clarke and Lexa, Lexa and Clarke. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Where’s Clarke now?” Octavia asked Raven.

“She went to see her mum but she’s on her way here. We figured it was the best place to start. Where’s Lexa?”

“She went to the store to get drinks,” Anya replied.

“Is that a really good idea?” Raven laughed.

Anya laughed aswell. “The non-alcoholic kind; I ordered pizza.”

“PIZZA YESSSS!” Raven cheered.

 

* * *

 

Clarke pulled up into Octavia’s house the same time a pizza delivery guy did. She immediately jumped out of her car, “Hey!” she called out.

The guy stopped in his tracks and smiled. “I have two pizzas for Octavia?”

“She’s my friend,” Clarke replied, pulling out her wallet. “How much?”

“$15”

Clarke pulled out a twenty and handed it over. “Keep the change.”

The guy passed over the pizza boxes. “Thanks.”

She took both pizza boxes and waited till the pizza guy left before making her way to the front porch. She came to a sudden halt when she realised that she had left her phone in the car. When she turned around she’s met with a gorgeous brunette jogging towards her.

“Are those pizzas for Octavia? Or a Lincoln? Or Anya?”

Clarke’s kind of mesmerised at how beautiful this stranger is. Her hair was braided neatly to one side, she wore black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. The stranger was digging through her purse and all Clarke could muster was a quiet “Yeah…”

“How much?” The brunette in front of her pulled out her wallet.

“What?”

“For the pizza, how much?”

That’s when the brunette looked up from her wallet.

That’s when blue eyes met green.

The brunette took a slight step back, and Clarke instantly took a step forward, like a magnet.

“I… I’m…” Clarke stumbled on her words, blue eyes never leaving green. _Green, green, green._ “I’m a friend of Octavia’s” she choked out. “The pizzas… I paid for them already…” She shifted so that both pizza boxes were being held only by her left hand. She offered her right hand for a handshake, “I’m Clarke.”

Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off the blonde in front of her. All she saw was blue. _Blue, blue, blue._ She subtly wiped her hand on her jeans, wiping off the sweat and accepted the handshake. “Lexa,” she smiled.

That’s when the memories started flooding back.

_Clarke sat back on one of the beach chairs outside by herself. “RAVENNNNNNNNNN, RAVENNNNNNN,” she called out, swaying from side to side._

_Clarke was wasted. She would be black out drunk if she took another drink, which was tempting. It’s been a good night, she’s was at her best friend’s engagement party, she’s caught up with some of her best friends and she’s just had a really good time tonight._

_“RAVENNNNNNNNN!”_

_Lexa was seated not too far from the blonde who kept calling out the name of a bird. She was wasted and just wanted a quiet moment to sober up a bit. But not a minute after sitting down the blonde across the patio started screaming._

_Lexa was wasted and she hated it. Anya had challenged her and she was never one to shy away from a challenge. Her head felt like it was about to explode, she just wanted to go home. Fortunately a kind, kind man named Minty… or was it Monty… had called her and Anya a cab, and now they were just waiting for it._

_“RAVENNNNNN!”_

_Lexa let out a loud groan. She had no energy to yell shut up so she just covered her ears with her hands._

_“RAVENNNNNN!” the blonde called out again._

_Lexa sighed and got off her chair, stumbling her way towards the blonde. When she got to the end of the beach chair she looked down to the blonde, “Will you just – OOMPPP.” Lexa had fallen right on top of the girl as some drunken idiots had passed them._

_Clarke smirked down to the girl, who was still on top of her. “You’re not Raven.”_

_Lexa was exhausted and it took everything in her to raise her head. “Of course i’m not a damn bird.” She shifted in the chair, about to get off the blonde when she felt a pair of hands on her hips._

_“I’m Clarke.”_

_Lexa doesn’t do anything to move off the girl. “Lexa.”_

_Clarke moved to sit up slightly, hands still on Lexa’s hip. “It’s a good thing you’re not a bird,” she mumbled. “Then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Clarke moved her right hand to snake around Lexa’s neck, slowly closing the distance between them._

_It took a second for Lexa to register what was happening, but the moment it does she kissed back. It’s slow at first, an innocent exploration of unknown lips. But things started to heat up as Lexa pushed Clarke back down onto the chair._

_Soon both of Clarke’s hands found their way into Lexa’s hair, pulling her in closer. She licked the bottom of Lexa’s lip asking for permission, which Lexa responded in kind by seeking out Clarke’s tongue with her own. When oxygen was needed, they pulled away just slightly, enough for Lexa to brush her nose over Clarke’s._

_When Lexa pulled away and she saw the blonde smiling. “Wow," Clarke whispered with her eyes still closed._

_Before Lexa could say anything she felt a tug at her hand, “Lexa let’s go our cab is here.”_

_Lexa reluctantly let herself be pulled away from Clarke. She still felt Clarke on her lips, her whole body is tingly. So much so she doesn’t realise that everything around her has filled with colour._

_Clarke remained on the beach chair, two fingers slightly over lips, still reeling from the kiss she just had._

_“What the fuck are you doing out here, Clarke? I’ve been looking for you for 10 minutes, our cab is here.”_

_Clarke looked up to see Raven looking down at her in utter confusion. She grinned, “I just had the best kiss of my life, I can see the colours.”_

_Raven laughed and helped her best friend up from the beach chair. “Okay, you’re drunk. Let’s go home.”_

_Clarke stood up and immediately stumbled forward, with Raven not catching her in time. Clarke hit her face right into the wall, the taste of blood seeping into her mouth._

_“Ah shit, Griffin,  are you okay?” Raven asked, helping her best friend._

_“No,” she puted. “Can you find Rexa? She’ll kiss my lips better.”_

_Raven raised an eyebrow, “Rexa?"_

_Clarke’s confused beyond repair at this point. “Who’s Rexa?”_

_Raven simply laughed it off and helped her best friend into the cab. "Let's just go home."_

* * *

Clarke and Lexa don’t let go of each other’s hand.

_Blue. Green. Blue. Green._

“Hi…” Clarke smiled.

“Hi…” Lexa repeated.

Without thinking Clarke introduce herself again, “I’m Clarke” she said, giving a small shake of their hands again. 

Lexa let out a small chuckle. “I know.”

“Sorry, I – Your eyes… they’re just so _green._ ”

They’re still holding onto each other’s hand.

Lexa took a small step forward. “And yours… blue. Blue is my favourite colour,” she smiled.

The two held each other’s gaze, each getting lost in each other’s eyes. The smiles on their face told each other that they knew exactly who the other person was.

That’s when the front door creaked open with Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln all starring at them with a shit-eating grin.

Raven stepped forward and took the pizza boxes without not saying a word.

Octavia and Anya helped with the soft drinks that Lexa was holding.

Lincoln walked to Clarke and Lexa, placing a hand on each of the girl’s shoulder. He looked between the two of them, “Lexa this is Clarke. And Clarke this is Lexa. You guys are soulmates and will fall in love. Happy days!” he smiled. He turned around and headed back inside the house, pushing Octavia, Raven and Anya along the way.

“BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!” Raven yelled.

When the front door was closed, Clarke and Lexa immediately lock eyes again.

Clarke’s still at a loss for words and doesn’t think before she speaks up again. “I’m Clar-” She's cut off with a kiss from Lexa. It’s slow, loving and tender. A kiss that simply says, _hi._

Lexa pulled back just slightly, resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “Hi Clarke, I’m Lexa” she smiled, before leaning in for another kiss. 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life for clarke and lexa as soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your love on part 1 :D
> 
> initally there wasn't going to be a part 2 but a big thanks to those who asked/inspired it because it was really fun writing it
> 
> happy reading!

The day they found each other Clarke met one of the most important people to Lexa; her sister, Anya. Truth be told Clarke was a little intimidated by the woman at first. Whether it was her well defined cheekbones, her gorgeous hair or her overall demeanour (or a combination of all three) Clarke’s heart stopped beating when Anya pulled her aside for a talk.

“Anya…” Lexa sighed, “Please don’t– ”

“It’s fine” Clarke cut in. She took the few steps towards Lexa, placing a light kiss on her forehead. It was such a simple move, like they’ve been doing it for years. “She’s your sister; _the talk_ is kind of a rite of passage. I’ll be fine.” She leaned in towards Lexa’s ear and whispered, “If you don’t hear from me in twenty minutes then be worried.”

Lexa laughed, her worries easing slightly.

“I heard that,” Anya pointed out.

Clarke turned to Anya and shrugged. “It’s my insurance policy.”

Lexa watched Anya guide Clarke down towards the sand and towards the water. The two of them take off their shoes and stand ankle-deep in the ocean. When Lexa was sure Anya wasn’t going to push Clarke into the water or something she returned Lincoln, Octavia and Raven who were enjoying the pizza.

“How are you feeling?” Raven asked.

Lexa took a quick glance back at Anya and Clarke and then back to Raven and smiled. “I feel…” she sighed. “I feel happy. Like pure, whole-hearted happiness. And that’s definitely downplaying how I feel right now but it’s just all so… overwhelming? Knowing that there’s a 100% chance Clarke’s going to fall in love with me and I’m going to fall in love with her. It’s a lot to take in, it’s good, it’s just a lot.”

Raven smiled at the answer. “I haven’t seen Clarke smile like this in a very long time.”

“Hopefully I can keep her smiling like this,” Lexa whispered.

Lincoln reached over and gave his cousin a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder. “You will.”

Clarke and Anya return to the group about 20 minutes later. Anya took her spot between Raven and Lincoln whilst Clarke held out her hand towards Lexa, “Walk with me?”

Lexa nodded, taking Clarke’s hand. They walk hand in hand onto the beach and towards the water.

They heard Raven shout from the patio. “YOU BOTH DISGUST ME ALREADY!”

Clarke turned around, “BITE ME RAVEN” she screamed back. She turned to Lexa, “Sorry, Raven’s just…”

“Oh I know,” Lexa laughed. “She’s a lot sometimes, but she’s a great friend.”

“Yeah she is.”

Lexa kicked off her shoes and just left them in the sand to walk in through water. “So what did Anya say?”

“Oh the usual… _hurt her and I’ll hurt you_ type of thing. She reminded me like seven times that she’s a black belt and that she _knows_ people.”

Lexa took her hand out of Clarke’s and rubbed her face. “Oh my god, i’m so sorry.”

Clarke laughed as she pulled Lexa into a hug. It all felt so natural, no hesitation, no second guessing the simple things. “It’s fine, really. She’s your sister, she’s just looking out for you.”

Lexa buried herself in Clarke’s embrace. This is her new favourite place to be. 

 

 

Lexa returned to her apartment that night missing Clarke already. They had spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach getting to know each other. They would have had their first date tonight as well if it wasn’t for the fact that Lexa has work early the following day.

Lexa is about to give her dad a call, to tell him the good news when she received a message from Clarke.

 **Clarke Griffin 11:01PM**  
roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
I can’t believe,  
I’ve finally found you

 **Lexa Woods 11:02PM**  
roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
those flowers are really pretty,  
but they couldn’t compete with you

 **Clarke Griffin 11:03PM**  
:O  
that was quick  
and real smooth  
SWOON

 **Lexa Woods 11:03PM  
** you havent seen smooth yet, clarke ;)

hey I’m going to tell my dad about you  
I hope that’s okay

 **Clarke Griffin 11:03PM**  
of course  
I was just about to give my mum a call as well  
I’ll leave you to it then since you also have an early start tomorrow  
is it weird to say that I miss you already?

 **Lexa Woods 11:04PM**  
I miss you too, Clarke :)  
good night I will call you tomorrow

 **Clarke Griffin 11:05PM  
** good night lexa

Lexa hit call on her dad’s number. Her dad, Titus, lived and worked on a farm about 2 hours out of the city. They didn’t get to see each other as often as they would like but made sure that called each other at least once a week.

Her dad picked up the phone, “Two calls in one week? You must be missing me a lot, Heda.”

“Daaaad,” Lexa groaned. “I’m a grown woman, maybe we could stop with the childhood nicknames?”

“Never, Heda,” he smiled. “Not that I don’t love hearing your voice but why are you calling? You don’t usually call this late.” He paused as his parental intuition started to kick in. “Wait are you okay? Did something happen to Anya? Are you hurt?”

“No no, dad. We’re fine. No one is hurt,” Lexa reassured. “I have some good news.”

“Oh thank god,” he sighed. “What is it? What’s the good news?”

Lexa moved to sit on her bed and smiled. “I met _her._ ”

Three simple words, that’s all it took for Titus to be cheering over the phone. “Oh Lexa! That’s great news. What’s she like? I want to know everything.”

Lexa couldn’t wipe the grin off her face even if she tried. “Oh dad, let me tell you, her eyes…”

 

* * *

 

Clarke took Lexa to meet her mum the following weekend. Their story isn’t the best first impression you want to give to your soulmate’s parents, so Lexa was a nervous wreck.

They pulled into Abby’s home, with Lexa fidgeting in the passenger side seat. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s shaking knee, “Stop Lexa, my mum is going to love you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

 _Because I already do._ “Because you’re the best” she smiled, leaning to give a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lexa blushed slightly and then returned to being a nervous wreck. “That’s not a very strong argument, Clarke.”

Clarke simply laughed it off and exited the car. Once they’re at the front she took Lexa’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Before she can ring the doorbell the door is flung open.

“Clarke!” Abby smiled, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Abby then turned to Lexa and smiles.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Griffin.” Lexa fumbled with the bouquet she was holding, passing it to Abby. “These are for you.”

Abby accepted the flowers and smelt them. “Thank you Lexa, and please, just call me _Abby…_ Or you can just start calling me _mum_ , start getting used to it early," she joked.

“Muuum,” Clarke groaned.

“I’m kidding I’m kidding.” She leaned over to Lexa’s side a little and winked, “I’m only half kidding.” She handed the flowers over to her daughter, “Clarke, hold these for a second, I want to hug my future daughter-in-law.”

“Muuum,” Clarke groaned again.

When Lexa felt the older woman pull her into a hug, all her nerves disappeared. She was quick to reciprocate the hug, when she heard Abby whisper. “As a mother it’s my duty to say this. Just know that im a surgeon, so hurt her and…” she trailed off, almost certain Lexa had gotten the message.

“Yes ma’am,” Lexa whispered back, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

Clarke watched Lexa and her mum hug for a weirdly long time when it hits her what’s probably happening. She pulled Lexa away from the hug, “Alright mum! I think it’s time we head inside, what do you say?”

Abby and Lexa both laughed.

“Alright sweetie, come inside. I’ve made pie.”

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later Clarke told Lexa about her dad.

They’re on the couch, sitting so that they were facing each other. Lexa reached forward, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. Her hand remained on the side of Clarke’s face, “I wish I had the chance to meet him.”

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s touch. “He would have loved you.”

 

* * *

 

One Friday they decide to go up to Lexa’s dad’s farm for a weekend. Lexa hasn’t told Clarke much about her dad yet, but promised by the end of the weekend Clarke will know everything that needs to be known.

It was now Clarke’s turn to be a nervous wreck. As Lexa turned onto the property she noticed Clarke’s leg shaking ever so slightly.

“Clarke…” she smiled, placing a hand on the blonde’s knee. “There’s nothing to be worried about. My dad will love you, I promise.”

Clarke’s shaking eased at Lexa’s touch. With one of her hands she intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s, bringing up the brunette’s hand to give it a quick kiss. As they pulled up to the two story house, Titus was already there and waving at the car. There are a few other people there too, a couple kids running around and Anya (who had arrived the day earlier.)

Clarke nervously got out the car, waiting for Lexa to introduce her. But that doesn’t happen. Titus was already making his way over, with his arms opened. Clarke’s nerves are no more when she’s being pulled into a hug by the man.

Lexa grinned from the other side of the car, “Yeah dad, it’s nice to see you too,” she laughed.

Titus doesn’t break away from the hug yet, but looked over to his daughter. “Hush, Heda.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, going to the trunk to grab their bags. Anya made her way over, helping with the bags and they make their way towards the house.

Once Titus broke away from the hug he smiles. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Clarke.”

“You too, Sir.”

“Don’t call me sir, _Titus_ will do,” he smiled. He guided for Clarke to head towards the house, “Or _dad_ is fine too. Never too early to start,” he joked.

Lexa turned around immediately, giving her father a death stare. “Dad!”

Clarke chuckled, sending a reassuring smile to Lexa. She turned to Titus, “So you’re going to tell me all the stories about little Lexa, right?”

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled.

Titus leaned in to Clarke slightly, “Of course, and I have albums full of childhood pictures,” he whispered.

“Dad!”

Anya wrapped her arm around Lexa’s shoulder, “You have a whole weekend of this to look forward to!”

\- - -

Saturday morning saw Lexa waking up before Clarke. She managed to leave the bed without disturbing the sleeping blonde. She’s the second to wake up, her dad was already up and tending to some of the farm animals.

Lexa poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way to the front porch. In the distance she can see her dad in the paddock, chasing the lambs. She let a small chuckle as memories of her childhood come back. Growing up on the farm was one of her fondest memories. As great as the city was, she's always loved the open and quiet farm life.

She’s so wrapped up in memories she doesn’t hear someone approaching her from behind.

“Morning beautiful,” Clarke whispered, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist and placing soft kisses along Lexa’s shoulder. 

Lexa turned around, moving her hands so that they interlocked behind Clarke’s neck. Green eyes dance with blue for a moment. And then she sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

Lexa pulled Clarke towards the front porch swing, the two women soon sitting as close possible. “My dad… he never met his soulmate or… he hasn’t met his soulmate, yet” she sighed. “His college girlfriend left him right after she had me… she didn’t want anything to do with me or him since they weren’t soulmates.” 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. “That’s her loss. You and your dad are amazing people.” In the distance they then hear Titus howling across the field, calling for his dogs to return. This makes Clarke laugh. She continued to watch Titus, but asked Lexa, “Do you think he’ll find his soulmate?”

Lexa watched her dad work and can’t help but smile. “I want to believe that there’s always a chance that he’d still meet his soulmate. But he always tells me that he’s happy with the way things are. He gets to do what he loves every day surrounded by the people he loves. But sometimes I just can’t but think that…” she trailed off trying to find the right words to say

“Think that he wouldn’t mind sharing all that happiness with someone?” Clarke finished.

Lexa watched her dad approach the house. “Yeah,” Lexa sighed.

Clarke turned to Lexa, lifting her chin up slightly so she could give her a quick kiss. Hand still on Lexa’s chin she smiled, “If he says he’s happy, believe him. Your dad is a great man, Lexa. He raised the most beautiful, smart, caring, loving daughter and I am eternally grateful.”

“What are you grateful for, Clarke?” Titus asked curiously as he stepped up onto the porch.

“You,” Clarke replied.

Titus pointed to Clarke and looked to his daughter. “I like this one, you should keep her.”

“I plan on doing just that, dad,” Lexa laughed.

\- - -

This was one of the best weekends Clarke’s had in a while. Meeting Titus and the rest of Lexa's family had been such a joyful experience. They welcomed her with open arms (quite literally – she lost count of how many hugs she was a part of on that first day) into the family like they’d known her, her whole life. Clarke was almost certain that she was grinning ear to ear the entire weekend.

It was Sunday night when Lexa saw Clarke lying on the trampoline, looking up at the stars. “Hey there you are,” she smiled, climbing on to lie next to Clarke.

“Sorry… I came out to throw away the trash and just realised how beautiful the stars looked tonight.”

They lay in silence for a while, admiring the night sky before them.

Soon after, Lexa reached down to take Clarke’s hand into her own. She placed both their hands just above her chest. “What are you thinking about?”

“How great this weekend has been,” Clarke answered. “Being surrounded by your family reminds me of when my dad was still alive.” She paused. “I haven’t felt a sense of _home_ in a while, but this, here, it feels like home.” Clarke turned to face Lexa, blue eyes looking right into green. “ _You_ feel like home.”

Lexa turned on her side, moving closer to Clarke, so that their lips are just ghosting over each other. “You are my home,” she smiled before pressing their lips together. It’s their most gentle kiss yet, each girl savouring this moment.

The only reason the kiss ended was because Anya had come out looking for the two of them. “LOVE BIRDS!” she called out. “STOP MAKING OUT UNDER THE STARS, DAD WANTS TO SHOW CLARKE SOME HOME VIDEOS!”

 

* * *

 

The first fight they had was over the littlest thing.

They’ve both been overworked, overstressed and it just didn’t seem like it was ever going to end. There was a lot of screaming, a lot of crying, paint was thrown across the room and things that they bottled up came to light. It only ended when Raven came into the room, telling both that they needed to chill since it was nearly midnight and if the kept going at it the neighbours would probably call the cops.

Lexa left in a haste, despite Clarke asking her to stay.

Clarke didn’t hear or see Lexa for the next four days. She knew that they both needed some space before talking about what had happened – but Clarke didn’t know where Lexa had run off to, no one did. She got one message from Lexa on that first day they didn’t see each other. “ _I’ll come back to you, I promise.”_

Every night Clarke only wished for one thing, to wake up the next day and still see the colours.

Lexa returned to Clarke as promised. It’s nearly 10PM when she knocked at Clarke’s door. She hasn't slept in the days, her eyes were sore for crying, her skin was dry, hair a mess, but mostly her heart just ached.

Clarke’s heart breaks at the sight before her. Lexa looked exhausted, more so than she’s ever seen before. Slowly she reached for Lexa’s hand and walked them to her bedroom.

Lexa broke down once Clarke closed the door. She’s on her knees crying and exhausted, not knowing how she was going to apologise for running away like she did. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled through her sobs.

Clarke couldn’t think her heart could ache any more than it did, but it does. She dropped to her knees in front of the brunette, both her hands to cradling Lexa’s face. But Lexa doesn’t meet her gaze. “Please look at me Lexa," Clarke pleaded. “Please.”

Lexa let’s out a small sigh. She wants to say something, but the words don’t come out. So she looks up. Green eyes lock with blue for the first time in nearly 5 days.

Clarke wiped away a few of Lexa’s tears away with her thumb. Still cradling Lexa’s face she placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips, then a kiss on either cheek, then a kiss on Lexa’s forehead. Blue eyes lock with green again, “Let’s go to bed. We can talk in the morning.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke helped her change into some shorts and a tank top. When they’re both in bed, Lexa huddled herself to Clarke’s side, eventually falling asleep to the sound of Clarke’s heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Clarke draws Lexa,  _a lot_.

She draws Lexa sleeping (which isn’t meant to be creepy, “It’s romantic” Clarke argues), she draws Lexa reading, she draws Lexa in her glasses, draws Lexa in a dress that made Clarke’s heart beat uncontrollably faster. She draws Lexa with her hair down, in a ponytail, in a messy bun and braided. What Clarke loves drawing most is Lexa’s eyes. Eyes so green and so beautiful that she sometimes has trouble remembering that those eyes look at her the way she looks at them.

 

* * *

 

Lexa is the first to say _I love you._  

It’s late afternoon and Clarke was painting. She was making an absolute mess, but it didn’t matter. There was paint in her hair, on her clothes and she’s pretty sure there may have been some on her teeth.

Lexa had returned from a jog with Anya. “Hey”, she smiled, giving Clarke a quick kiss.

Clarke returned to her painting. “How was your jog with Anya?”

“Tiring. I might take a nap. I don’t want to fall asleep on you during our dinner,” she laughed. “Do you want to nap with me?”

Clarke looked down to her clothes, she had paint everywhere. She was a mess. “No, it’s okay. I’m all messy.”

Lexa shrugged. “And I’m all sweaty.” She moved to lie on the couch, patting the empty space beside her. “Rest with me.”

Clarke put down her paintbrush and smiled. She walked over to the couch, snuggling right up to Lexa and wrapping one arm around across Lexa’s stomach.

Lexa mindlessly played with Clarke’s hair and let out a small chuckle when she realised that there’s paint in it. “You’ve got paint in your hair.”

“I know," Clarke laughed. She moved her head and leaned in to give Lexa a slow kiss. “We can shower later to get us both cleaned up.”

Lexa hummed in response. “I’d like that.”

Clarke nestled herself back in Lexa’s arms.

They nap for about 20 minutes, with Lexa waking up first. Clarke’s breathing is light, her body rising and falling slightly with each breath. Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke’s hair, “I love you so much, Clarke Griffin,” she whispered.

Clarke stirred which surprised Lexa. “I love you too, Lexa Woods,” Clarke mumbled before falling back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Lexa discovered that she loves art related pickup lines. (Mainly because even if they were cheesy as hell, she already had the girl of her dreams so it didn’t matter if they worked or not.)

 

Lexa pinned Clarke against the door with her body, both of her hands trailing down the side of the blonde’s body. “ _Are you the daughter of The David? Or did God finish sculpting perfection_?” she whispered between their kisses.

 

Clarke had returned from work with dinner. Lexa was starving so it was the most welcomed sight. With both hands over heart she yelled, “ _CALL THE ART REGISTER BECAUSE YOU’VE JUST STOLEN MY HEART!_ ” with a great about of passion.

 

Lexa watched Clarke read. It’s a little creepy because Lexa isn’t doing anything but watch Clarke read. Clarke looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. “ _Sorry for starring,_ ” Lexa smiled. “ _I thought your face was a work of art._ ” (Which it was, at least in Lexa’s books.)

 

* * *

 

Clarke decided that she wanted to propose in the cheesiest way possible. They’ve been together for just over two years now and she’s doesn’t want to spend another moment not married to Lexa Woods.

So she planned it all out. She told Lexa that she’s working on an art project that needed a lot of open space and Titus has so nicely offered his farm for it.

Obviously Lexa brought it. She thought it was just another normal weekend visiting her dad.

Clarke set up a massive white canvas in the middle of one of the fields. Without Lexa noticing she wrote a message on the canvas in white crayon.

Clarke called for Lexa to help with her ‘art project’. Lexa curiously looked around her, the only thing Clarke had was a bucket full of water balloons.

“They balloons are filled with watercolour paints,” Clarke explained. “So we just got to throw the balloons and the idea is that the colour ‘pops’ onto the canvas.”

Lexa picked up one of the balloons nervously, and tossed it between her hands. “But what if I do it wrong? I don’t want to ruin your project.”

“Can you throw a water balloon Lex?” Lexa nodded. “Okay well that’s literally the only thing this project needs. You won’t ruin it, trust me.” _I mean you would ruin it if you say_ no _at the end but hopefully it doesn’t come to that._

So Lexa threw the first water balloon at the canvas. She smiled to herself when bright blue pops out. What surprised her is that there’s a white line running straight through where the paint had splattered.

She turned to Clarke, who simply shrugged.

So Lexa kept throwing balloons at the canvas. The balloons popped an array of colours; reds, oranges, yellows, blues and greens. Eventually she realised that the white lines is actually a hidden message. After 30 or so balloons the whole message appeared, “ _WILL YOU MARRY ME?”_

Lexa covered her mouth with both hands. She turned around to see Clarke already down on one knee, holding up an engagement ring. “Lex –”

Clarke’s cut off with a searing kiss from Lexa. Carefully securing the ring in her hand, she pulled Lexa in closer.

When Lexa pulled away, she doesn’t go far, their foreheads resting together. “Yes” she whispered. “A thousand times, yes.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa get married a year later. The wedding and reception is held on the farm. The celebrations lasting for 3 days. 

Clarke’s got violets in her hair in memory of her dad.

Lexa cried watching Clarke walk down the aisle.

_There’s beautiful, then there’s you._

 

* * *

 

The thing that everyone fears the most in this life happened to Lexa at exactly 11:43AM on a Saturday. She was at Anya’s apartment, just catching up with her sister since they hadn’t seen each other all week. The plan was to just chill, have lunch and watch movies all afternoon. Lexa was carrying the beers into the living room when suddenly everything around her turned black and white.

The beers shattered on the living room floor, causing Anya to turn around abruptly. It took her less than a second to register the look on Lexa’s face.

Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head. _No no no no this can’t be happening._ She opened her eyes again, hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. And it was, the colours were back. But they weren’t back for long. Soon it went black and white again, then for a moment she could only see blue, then the colours, then black and white, then just blue.

“Anya we have to go. Clarke-” Lexa doesn’t need to finish her sentence for Anya to get up, grab her keys and pull them out of the apartment.

Lexa got a call from Abby when they reached the elevators. “Lexa,” she cried, “Come to the hospital. Clarke… she’s been in an accident.”

The drive to the hospital is excruciatingly slow. Despite the colours reassuring Lexa that Clarke was still alive, it still was not a reassuring feeling at all.

Clarke remained in surgery for 6 hours, the accident causing some major internal damage. 

Lexa lost the colours another two times, but she doesn’t tell Abby that.

Titus left the farm as soon as he heard Clarke had been in an accident. He arrived at the hospital, to see Abby and Lexa sitting side by side. He offered them a bottle of water each before taking a seat next to his daughter.

Lexa rested her head on her dad’s shoulder and do the only thing they can do, wait.

 

* * *

 

Lexa hated the delayed flights and traffic. She was just coming back from a business trip (one that she didn’t want to take in the first place) and now was late, s _o late._ She wasn’t even meant to be working, not when her wife was due to deliver any day now. But when there’s a promotion on the table that would see Lexa’s salary increase to six figures – she goes.  _Think about the long term, Lexa._

Now she was late. Anya called her just as she was about to board her 5 hour flight saying that Clarke’s water had broken. The entire 5 hours Lexa couldn’t sit still. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She was going to be a mother. (Or was already a mother since she was so late).

The moment the planes landed Lexa turned her phone back on to see a hoard of messages. The most important one being from Clarke that was just sent minutes ago.

 **Clarke Griffin 3:36 PM**  
so you’re landing soon and im still in labour  
SO GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL LEXA

Lexa laughed at the message and made her way through airport security as fast as she could. Once she hailed a cab she gave Clarke a call to let her know that she was on her way. The two stay on the phone with Lexa providing a soothing voice in the midst of the chaos. But not 20 minutes later Clarke dropped the phone and all Lexa can here is the doctors telling her the push.

The hospital is in sight but there’s still so much traffic. So Lexa paid the taxi driver and sprinted for dear life. She wasn’t going to miss the birth of her child if she could help it. Fortunately Lexa loved running so she was able to keep a good pace, ignoring all the looks people were giving her.

Lexa basically flew up four flights so stairs and made her way towards the maternity ward. She asked the reception desk where her wife was and they guided her down the hall. When Lexa reached the door she pushed it opened, totally unaware of Anya and Lincoln who were just outside the door. The first sound Lexa heard was that of a baby crying – her baby crying.

Green eyes lock with blue and the widest grin grew on each of their faces.

Abby was just placing their baby into Clarke’s arm. Lexa steped towards her wife and child, so slowly, wanting to make sure she remembered everything about this moment.

“Let’s give them the room,” Abby said towards the other doctors and nurses.

Lexa kept making her way towards the bed, the grin on her face never leaving. She moved to Clarke’s free side, joining her in bed and placed a light kiss on Clarke’s temple.

Clarke closed her eyes at the touch. She looked to Lexa and leaned up slightly for another kiss.

Lexa stroked the baby’s cheek ever so softly. “Welcome to the world Jake Griffin-Woods. We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

Jake stirred at the touch, and went back to sleep. 

Green eyes dance with blue.

“I love you” Lexa whispered.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
